For What You're Worth
by erkenbrand34
Summary: Sain has traveled north to Ilia at Farina's request to help her with some mercenary work, but what starts as a simple partnership quickly spirals out of control and into a question of love, money, and companionship.
1. Chapter 1

Here's it in a nutshell, I just got back to writing and I wanted to continue my Alan and Tate fic, but frankly I lost a chapter and I havnt gotten around to rewriting it. So now, I have decided to more or less move on…. And by moving on I mean write another cavalierXpeg knight fic…. This one is a work in progress, so I hope to actually keep updating as I write it. As you all can tell from the title, its SainxFarina. Well, lets begin…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FIREEMBLEM (characters) BUT I WISH I DID.

Farina paced back and forth on the wooden deck of the inn, frustration plastered on her face. She looked out past the inn out across the plains of white snow but she could not see anything except her own breath. The snow was really coming down now, typical for an Ilian winter. Farina sighed now, crossed her arms, and walked inside. He hadn't shown up..

She sat down at a table and ordered a drink, half torn between worry and frustration for the man who had been planning to meet her.

"That imbecile," thought Farina, "he said he would meet me here before winter... If he even comes that is..."

Farina pondered that man she met during her journey with Eliwood, half frustrated, half worried. That foolish, overdramatic man may have left late... Or got caught in a storm... Farina worried now, Sain was a man of many faults, but Farina could not fathom how he would leave an open invitation to meet her unanswered. That man was smitten with every woman that moved, not to mention Farina was the only one who did not outwardly reject his advances.

Truth be told, Farina needed Sain in Ilia to help her with some mercenary work. However, an excuse to see one of her more.. Entertaining colleagues was welcome. Farina didn't find Sain's advances as disgusting as some of the other girls, she was actually rather amused by them. His complements were also rather heartfelt too, though he seemed to have something nice to say about EVERYONE.

Farina sat at her table, sipping some of her ale. she looked out the window and felt a twinge of guilt, Farina had no idea whether or not he was out there. Finally, after a shake of the head and a quick "I can't believe I'm doing this," Farina stood up and walked to the door. She took some of the gold out of the purse that hung on her belt and paid the barkeeper, then walked out back into the cold. She briefly thought she had paid him too much, but she didn't care. Farina had more money than she could ever spend, and she was still making more. Her entire family had become rather well off by the end of the war, and both of her sisters were living happy lives, now she had no family to help out, and nothing to do for herself. Farina wondered if she had too much money at this point... It was almost feeling like dead weight in her purse.

The Pegasus knight shrugged... She could always buy a bigger house... A work of art... Maybe a new spear... Suddenly, she felt a little lonely, here Farina was with enough money to buy everything she needed, yet she had no one to share it with. Farina shoved these blasphemous thoughts from her head,

"Too much money?! It's not possible!"

Now she walked down to where the stables were and mounted her Pegasus, scoffing at her previous thoughts. Farina took off, searching the area for Sain. Eventually, Farina saw a green armored man lying in the snow,. She quickly went down, checked, and sure enough, it was Sain. Farina tried to wake him, but Sain was out cold. Farina felt his arm,

"Saint Elimine... He almost died of hypothermia.. Better get him back home."

Farina flew with Sain back to the inn, bought a room for the two of them, and laid him onto of the bed. She sat down next to him and shook her head.

"Idiot forgot how dangerous winter could be up here..."

Farina tried to look on the bright side; at least he didn't get sidetracked by some young girl... Then again that might have been the reason he came to Ilia so late in the first place.

The caviler beside her began to stir; Farina had put his armor in the corner earlier. A little smile crossed her face,

"I wonder..."

She went into her bag and took out a vial of scented oil. Farina was never a person for perfumes, but Sain gave her this at the end of her last adventure. Besides, she never got around to getting rid of it. Farina dabbed some of it on her index finger and placed it under Sain's nose.

Sure enough, he woke up.

"Am I in heaven?" asked Sain in a distant voice.

"No you lout, though you would be if I hadn't found you in the snow."

Sain came to his senses and recognized Farina.

"Ah my beauteous Ilian rose! You have saved my poor soul from poor soul from perishing in that icy wasteland! By Saint Elimine you-"

She should have left him asleep. Farina cut him off.

"Shut up Sain, you need to rest.  
I cannot have you dying after I already saved you." she added with a smile, "Besides, we will be spending the next few months working together, you have plenty of time to complement me."

Sain beamed in turn. Farina paid the barkeeper to bring Sain some warm soup. The bar keeper gave it to him and left, at which point Sain made a futile attempt to convince Farina that he was too weak to eat it himself. Farina responded by "accidentally" spilling some on him, causing him to yelp in pain.

After Sain finished his soup, Farina gave a yawn, she had a long day and it was becoming very late. Sain noticed this and, being the noble knight he is, offered to sleep on the floor. Farina rolled her eyes,

"Sain, you just almost died and you need a good rest. Scoot over."

A look of pleasant surprise crossed Sain's face as the beautiful Pegasus knight laid down next to him. Farina noticed and joked.

"Don't get any ideas Sain."

Now his surprise turned to shock.

"What! My dove! I would never dream of thinking about you in that way!"

"What is that supposed to mean? You don't think I'm beautiful?"

Farina feigned insult and Sain stammered before she began to giggle. Finally he just sat there red as a tomato. Farina gave Sain a warm, confident smile. He returned it and Farina whispered a short goodnight. She blew out the one candle in the room and dozed off into sleep.

Authors note:

I feel like I am going the opposite way from which my fic writing began… I started with Sain and Florina…. And now im at the polar opposite… anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, like, comment, follow, I might post the next chapter either tomorrow or sometime this week. Happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

The story continues! Hahahaha, more or less. Sorry I'm a little late and all, it's Christmas though, so I have an excuse. Sadly, I missed the opportunity to make a Christmas chapter *sniffle.* Other than that, I really don't have much to say other than merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Read, comment, like, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own any property of fire emblem nor do I have any interesting disclaimers that I have not used coming to mind.

Farina's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the celling. As the grogginess fell away, she realized the celling looked different now than when she fell asleep, like it was facing a new angle. Then she realized there was not a pillow under her head, rather, it was Sain's chest. Farina froze as he gave a loud yawn. Sain's eyes opened and he immediately noticed Farina's head upon him. Sain looked stunned, evidently he had never run into a situation like this. Farina began to wonder if she was the only woman he had ever made contact with. Judging by the amount of ladies that rejected him, it was likely.

They sat there just staring at each other, after a while Farina moved her head and quickly got along with preparing to leave the inn. She pretended like the whole thing had never happened, a pleasant smile creped over Sain's face and he began to help Farina, upon noticing, she gave a laugh,

"Don't be so smug with yourself Sain! We both know it was a total fluke!"

"Ah but you wound me my dove! Was it not the wish of fate that your head fell upon my chest last night!"

"Maybe it was because your chest was softer than the pillow." retorted Farina.

Sain looked like a kicked puppy, finally Farina gave in,

"fine... It wasn't soft. But my point still stands! It was a fluke!"

Sain gave a slight chuckle,

"Whatever you say my rose."

Farina found herself smiling at the dialogue they just shared. she found Sain's attitude very enjoyable to be around. The two went to the main room in the inn, were they went to a table and asked for some breakfast. the bartender's daughter went to get some. Farina elbowed Sain and whispered,

"How about you work your magic on her, you can get us a discount on breakfast!"

Farina wasn't sure what was more important to her, the money, or the look that will be  
on Sain's face when he gets slapped. Farina was shocked to see him shake his head.

"Why not?!"

"Well because I have a beautiful pegasus knight sitting next to me that I would much prefer to flirt with! Why settle for anything less?"

Sain smiled as Farina turned red as a cherry, then the food hit the table with a slam and Sain felt a sting across his face. Looks like the bartender's daughter had heard him after all.

Farina laughed at Sain's misfortune, though still embarrassed by what he said about her. The again, she found it rather nice.

The two of them ate quickly, looking around it was no suprise they wernt welcome after what Sain did. The angry glares were obvious.

As the two were walking out of the building, Farina shook her head with light laughter,

"Sain, I asked for a competent mercenary, I seem to have gotten the opposite!"

Sain laughed and feigned hurt,

"Are you calling me incompetent! Ah, how cruel!"

"Well it's true."

"Is not."

"Do you want to test it?"

Sain took her up on the offer; they decided to spar in the cold snow near the stables. Before it began Farina mused,

"Do you want to make a bet Sain?"

He eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Farina went on, "If I win you have to... Give me a back rub when we next stop."

Sain smiled and made his bet,

"If I win you have to..." the thought for a moment, "Kiss me."

Farina chuckled,

"Fine, it looks like you will be out of luck today Sain!"

The two began their quick sparring match, Farina used her spear while Sain wielded a steel sword. He fought his best but in the end he was unable to best her.

"Parry, parry, parry... How is she fast!?"

"Hahaha, he's all mine now.. I just have to.."

She hit him in the side with the butt of her spear, Sain stumbled backwards. Farina moved the back of her spear downward and tripped him. Sain fell backwards into the soft snow, when he looked up he saw Farina looming over him with a smile plastered on her face. The tip of her spear was leveled under Sain's neck and he sighed.

"Back rub it is."

Farina gave a soft laugh and helped Sain onto his feet, he looked so sad. Farina gave a slight smile and stepped close to him; she stood on her toes and gave Sain a kiss on the cheek.

"That can be your conciliation prize."

"Saint Elimine! Did I look that upset? My rose! You know me so well!"

Farina simply walked to her pegasus, back turned to Sain so he was unable to see the wide grin across her face. She called back,

"Come on Sain! We have to get to the next village! I'm looking forward to my message!"

Sain gave a laugh and ran after her,

"Wait for me my rose!"

l**********

Farina brought a horse as she knew Sain had walked to Ilia. They rode off now to the next town and arrived there quickly. Partially because of Farina's urging. Upon getting there, the two stabled their horses and went into an inn.

At this inn, Sain and Farina sat down and asked for food while they were dining; Farina had a bit too much to drink...

It was an interesting thing seeing Farina drunk, at least from Sain's perspective. Not much happened other than the fact that she became sleepy and a little less aware of the situation. Upon seeing her eyelids flutter, Sain bought a room and helped lead her to it. It was quite romantic, Sain grasping Farina's hand... leading her tired self around. It was dreamy until a man bumped into her and stole the purse of gold off her belt. Sain gave an exhasperated sigh and sat Farina down. He approached the man who stole her gold. He was tall, muscular, and looked about twice Sain's size. It was evident that he was a mercenary, as Sain saw the blade on his back. He approached the man and spoke clearly,

"Hey, mind giving me that back?"

The conversation the man was a part of ceased as an entire table glared at Sain. The man laughed,

"Why don't you run along now little man. I dont have time for people like you."

Sain realized how unintimidating he looked without his armor," I suppose that makes it all the more difficult to get the money back..."

"Listen, I don't want to cause any trouble, just give me the money."

The man shrugged,

"It's not my fault your drunken girlfriend can't hang onto her gold."

Sain felt a deep sense of satisfaction as his fist connected with the man's jaw, who was sent sprawling across the table. Normally Sain would never throw the first punch, but this situation required a different reaction.

The man stood up and lightl touched where Sain's punch had drawn blood.

"That was the worst mistake of your life you little shrimp."

The man lunged at Sain, who quickly sidestepped and tripped him into another table. After stumbling back to the ground the man stood up. He grabbed a chair and ran at Sain again. This time he threw the chair, which Sain ducked under. What Sain didn't see... was the follow up punch.

Sain fell backwards onto the ground and touched his cheek. He felt sharp pain and realized it was heavily bruised. Still, Sain stood back up, more angry than usual. The man came after him with another punch and Sain steped back just far enough so it would miss, then he grabbed a shattered chair's leg off of the table next to him and swung it with all of his might.

The dark wooden leg connected on the man's chest. The impact was enough to shatter the wooden leg, Sain heard something break or crack as the man stumbled backwards and gave a yelp of pain. The mercenary drew his blade now, which gleamed in the amber light emitting from the fire.

Sain drew his steel sword, which also shone in the gloomy room. The last thing he had wanted was to draw blood or hurt a man. This had gotten way out of hand.

Luckily, he didn't have to hurt anyone.

He heard the shattering of glass. The man went stiff for a moment and the crowd that was watching gasped. He fell face first onto the wooden floor littered with debris. Farina stood behind him and spun the half broken bottle in her hands. She smiled,

"I'm a drunk am I?"

Farina quickly patted down the passed out man for her money and tossed some on the barkeeper's desk to pay for the damages. As they walked out to find another bar, she and Sain saw intimidated looks in the other patrons.

"How did you know what to do Farina? I thought you were drunk?"

She barked in laughter,

"I was tipsy yes, but I sure a hell wasn't oblivious to that fight. I didn't NEED help going to the room either."

Sain smiled,

"So you wanted help from me?"

Farina blushed a little, then shot back,

"I guess I did!"

They both laughed and chatted until they got to a new inn. Now they went straight to their room. Farina jumped onto the bed and smiled,

"It's time for your promise Sain."

He looked at Farina like she was crazy. She just rolled her eyes,

"Backrub."

Sain's eyes lit up in understanding. Farina gave Sain an amused look.

"Hmph, what did you think I meant?"

Nervous laughter escaped Sain's lips,

" Let's just say.. I thought you were still a little tipsy .."

"In your dreams Sain!" laughed Farina.

Sain knelt beside her on the bed and got to rubbing; Farina gave a sigh and relaxed.

"You are so tense Farina! Have you been stressed out lately?"

Farina gave a relaxed sigh as she turned her head to look at him,

"I guess you could say that."

"Well dearest Farina! Tell your friend Sain what is wrong!"

She sighed in a slightly more defeated tone now; Farina knew Sain would press this regardless of whether or not she told him.

"You know the usual, work, family... Loneliness..."

Farina expected Sain to bombard her with questions, but instead he just said,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Was he nuts?! Where's the catch, what does Sain want? He seemed sincere enough..

"Yes...".

Farina couldn't explain it, but she had a strong desire to tell Sain. As nuts as it sounded.. She trusted him...

"My family members don't really need financial help anymore... They each also found a particular guy friend. Infact, I think Fiora ran off with that friend of yours Kent. Either way, neither Florina nor Fiora have been coming up to see me..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Farina... I'm sure once they are settled down they will come to see you! Do you have any other people close to you? Maybe a boyfriend?"

Farina glared at him. was this entire thing an elaborate plan to see if she was single!? Then she looked into Sain's eyes and knew he was being earnest.

"Well, several guys have been trying to court me... But none of them like me for the right reasons... I think I advertised my wealth too much..."

"Scoundrels!"

She nodded, then Sain did the unexpected. He pulled Farina up off the bed and gave her a soft hug. At first she was surprised, but then Sain felt Farina relax in his arms.

"Thank you Sain... I had no idea you could be this considerate..."

"Of course my rose, it's a pleasure to help."

Then Farina looked into his eyes and gave Sain a sinister smile.

"What are you doing? Slacking off are we? As I recall I didn't tell you to stop!"

Sain laughed,

"Of course sweet Farina! I will begin right away."

Farina laid back down and felt the hands get back to work. She gave another sigh of pleasure. Farina could feel more than just her stiff back slipping away, she could feel her problems going away with it. With every knot in her back worked out, it seemed like there was one less thing to worry about. Farina smiled, at least she didn't regret bringing Sain along.

Authors note:

I hope im not being OOC or anything like that. I feel like I'm being reasonable here, if any of you think otherwise feel free to mention it. I love how I write these like I have an audience, I'm pretty sure only like 5 people avidly read what I write xP. Anyways, I'm not going to pretend to give you all an estimated time on the next chapter, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, BUT IT IS COMING. Actually, its already done, so probably sooner rather than later. I hope you all had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, Quanza, whatever the hell is politically correct and suits you xP. Anyways, I'm just rambling now, so that's the end of the note, read, comment, review, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a quick little chapter for the Sain and Farina fic, again I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I had finals and such. I'm keeping the authors notes quick so basically I hope you enjoy, ill post the next chapter soon enough. If you are reading this I thank you for your patience, also read my AlanxTate fic. xP, self-promo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Wmblem.

Farina woke up, again with her head resting on Sain's chest. This time Farina was hardly surprised, she didn't really mind it. Having Sain around felt comforting to say the least.

Farina moved her head back to the pillow and stared at the blank white celling, what was she doing? This was supposed to be a partnership! Here she was, becoming so close to Sain, when in reality he could very well die in their mission! It was against mercenary policy!"

Then again... Hadn't she gotten close to people during the war with Nergal?

Farina sighed and wondered why she was trying so hard to justify not getting closer to Sain. Maybe she was afraid he'd be like all of the other guys she met after the war... befriending her just for her wealth. Farina shook the thought out of her head; she couldn't believe Sain would consider that... Would he?

Farina devised a simple test; she would leave some money on the table and pretend to be asleep. Then she would see if Sain did anything with it.

And that's what she did.

The she peeked out of closed eyes for Sain to wake up, and so he did. After waking up and looking around he noticed it, took a glance at Farina to see if she was still asleep, grabbed the coins, and walked out.

Farina was utterly stunned. She had no idea Sain would actually do something like that.. At first Farina felt sorrowful, he had seemed like such a kind and earnest person... But that sadness was soon replaced by anger.

"So everything he said to me was an act huh? Well then... I'll just give him a piece of my mind!"

Farina waited... And waited... It took much longer for Sain to return than Farina had expected. Finally he opened the door, and put both of his hands behind his back, his goofy smile plastered on his face. This only made Farina angrier. It looked like he was going to say something when she cut him off.

"Sain! How could you do that! I trusted you and all of the sudden you do this to me! I thought you were my friend! But clearly you are no better than any of those other guys I have met! I'm sorry Sain, but I don't want your help anymore! If I can't trust you now, how can I trust you with my life!?"

The smile on Sain's face disappeared, replaced by a look of astonishment. He tried to utter one sentence,

"But-"

"No buts Sain! I don't want your help!"

Now his eyes drooped in sadness, he looked at her and walked to the bed. Sain took his hands out from behind his back, and placed a sweater, some flowers, and the change on the bed. Farina was shocked again, her assumptions had been totally wrong.

"I thought you needed a little pick me up because you were so stressed and worried. I thought you needed a friend... But I can see you are fine on your own."

Sain's voice was flat, emotionless... Dead... Farina had never seen him like this.. It was.. Scary. He simply picked up his bag and stiffly walked out of the room. Farina was mortified. She sat there in silence for a moment before thinking:

"What have I done?! The one true friend I have and I let my paranoia drive him away?! Oh, what have I done!"

After a few minutes, Farina realized she couldn't let Sain go. She broke into a dash after him and caught up to him as he was mounting a horse at the stables. The guilty Pegasus knight grabbed Sain's ankle and pulled him off of his horse and into the snow.

"Sain! No! I'm sorry!"

He said nothing and laid there like a lump, Farina sighed, why couldn't he just be angry! This would be so much easier.

"I... I misjudged you Sain..

I treated you poorly and wronged you.. I let my past experiences get in the way and I assumed wrong. I'm so sorry Sain, please don't leave."

"What you said Farina... It really hurt..."

"I know, and I was an idiot for saying it. It was wrong to think of you like that Sain... Can you forgive me?"

Sain looked to be in thought for a moment, and then smiled softly.

"Of course I can forgive you Farina."

Farina gave him a gave him a hug,

"Thank you Sain! I lo- Erm... I'm so happy you're still here."

What was that? Had she just almost said she loved him? Either way he hadn't seemed to notice.

"I'm glad I can stay and.." he chuckled, "I... _LIKE _you too."

He emphasized like and Farina knew he had actually heard her… So it was true, Farina realized that she was indeed falling for Sain.

My note:

Okay let's all face it, there had to be a little angst, if it is all just mindless fluff I would die as a writer. Come to think of it, so would all of the readers. Luckily for me a plot is going to begin developing so that's nice for all of us. Anyways thanks for reading, please comment, like, favorite, idk, just give me some indication if you read it and liked it. Again, IM SORRY FOR THE DELAYS I HOPE THEY STOP! I might actually just start posting a break neck pace… we will see. Have a happy new year xP.


	4. Chapter 4

HAH! I GOT MY CHAPTER UP WITHIN A REASONABLE AMOUNT OF TIME! Anyways yeah, another apology for being wayward, I don't really have much personality to put into this authors note today, so I'm going to keep it simply and let you all get reading. Read, review, like, favorite, etc..

Disclaimer: I cannot handle the truth and therefore do not own Fire Emblem.

The two began their mercenary work the day after Farina and Sain had their conflict. Their mission was quite simple, to defend a small town from bandits for a week until others were able to take over their position. It seemed like a simple enough mission.

Before the two left to go to the town, Sain convinced Farina to write a letter to Fiora and Kent. Though reluctant to write her sister after the time they had spent apart, Farina agreed to it. The letter was short, straight, and to the point. She wanted Kent and Fiora to visit her after the mission.

Farina and Sain went to the town they were ordered to defend right after they sent the letter. It was not a long journey, and they arrived there by the end of the day. They received a warm greeting from the townspeople and quickly settled down in a nearby inn. The first night there was a bandit attack, but Sain and Farina made quick work of them. Only one escaped.

The second day was one of leisure; the two went out and enjoyed the town. Talking with people, enjoying food, having fun, no bandits showed up. As the day was coming to a close Farina slipped away from Sain and into a crowd. Sain looked around, but ultimately failed to find her, he returned to the inn at which they were staying. It wasn't long before Farina turned up again, with something wrapped in cloth.

Sain looked confused until she unwrapped it. It was an amulet with a dark blue stone the shade of Farina's hair set in the middle. Farina went on to talk about it,

"It is a rare stone that can only be found in Ilia. Personally, I think it's quite beautiful. Do you like it Sain?"

Sain smiled warmly at Farina,

"Dearest Farina! I will cherish this forever!" then he gave a wry grin and added, "It seems like a lot of rare, beautiful things come from Ilia." he looked Farina in the eyes, she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Sain."

The two gave each other a warm hug and just sat there for a while, not knowing what to say next. They left the inn and scanned over the horizon for bandits. A question tugged at Farina's mind.

"Sain.. You haven't been yourself lately."

Sain looked confused,

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You haven't been hitting on any girls, that's definitely new."

Sain grinned, gave a short chuckle,

"Yes I have!"

Farina frowned a little,

"Who?"

"You!" Said Sain with enthusiasm. Farina smiled and shook her head, eyes glancing towards the ground.

"Should I feel happy or afraid?" mused Farina.

"Why happy of course!"

Farina gave a short laugh,

"Maybe I am."

Sain made his move; he slipped an arm around Farina's waist. He expected something like a glare or slap to the face. Instead, she just put her arm around his shoulder, pulled him closer, and leaned on him a bit as they walked. Sain looked stunned by her reaction, Farina laughed then spoke in a bemused tone,

"What? A skirt chaser like you hasn't gotten close to a girl before? Do I scare you Sain?"

Sain turned a shade of red that Farina had never seen on him before. She smiled mischievously, awaiting a reply. It certainly took a while to get one. Sain spoke sheepishly,

"Maybe I am a little afraid...".

Farina stopped walking and turned to give him an inquisitive look,

"Why is that?"

Sain shrugged,

"Well I am afraid that I will say something wrong! I'm trying not to get you angry."

Farina looked at him seriously for a moment, then the facade began to crack. Farina was overcome with laughter and fell into the snow, practically rolling back and forth. After a minute she reached an arm up for Sain to help pull her to her feet. She wiped a tear off of her eye and said,

"Sain, if I was at all insulted by the things you say, trust me, you wouldn't be with me right now! Just be yourself! I'm not that judgmental am I?!"

Sain smiled,

"Of course not! I just want to make sure everything goes well."

Farina had him right where she wanted him,

"What in particular do you want to go well?"

Sain looked at her now and raised an eyebrow.

"What do YOU think dearest Farina?"

"Why thank you Sain! I'll be glad to take your share of the money."

He knew Farina was tugging at his chain now. Sain finally hardened his resolve and asked her his question,

"Beauteous Farina... Would you mind if we stayed together for a bit after this mission?"

Farina gave him a hard stare. she spoke in an utterly serious tone.

"Sain, that is the worst pickup line I have ever heard. Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes!" half-shouted Sain.

"Okay than, my answer is yes, I'll give you a shot."

Now Farina broke the serious expression and opened her arms. They hugged each other and stayed standing there for a long time. Farina stood on her toes and gave Sain a kiss on the cheek. After a short laugh, Farina once again put her arm around Sain and the two walked back to the Inn.

Upon arriving they sat at a table in a corner of the room and ordered some drinks to celebrate their new relationship. Farina and Sain were utterly focused on having a wonderful night. With this as their mindset, neither of them noticed the man sitting across from them. Upon seeing Farina with Sain, he stood up and left the building.

l**************

Legault's eyes followed the man out of the building. He already knew what that man was up to. Legault shrugged, it's not like he could stop him, the man had already left and Legault could hardly kill him in the streets.

He turned to the couple and grinned, then Legault chuckled to himself.

"They are meant for each other."

He stared a little longer, surprised they didn't notice him. Actually, he thought, they didn't seem to notice anything. Finally he pulled the grey cloak off and walked over to them.

"Hello you two! It's been a while!"

The new couple jumped, the idea that any of their old friends knew they were a couple scared them for a minute, but those fears quickly subsided. Sain spoke first,

"Hello Legault! It has been a while my friend!"

Funny, because Sain and Legault rarely spoke.

"it's been good Sain, so someone has finally been swayed by your... Interesting type of charm?"

"Hm, he really did notice everything," thought Sain. Farina spoke up now,

"For what it's worth, he's actually quite flattering."

Legault smiled,

"I'm glad you two are getting along."

He turned to leave, but Sain called him back.

"Why are you here Legault?"

He turned back and shrugged,

"Same reason you are."

Now Legault walked off, leaving Sain and Farina confused. After a while, the two of them carried on their conversation like nothing had happened. They finished dinner, went to their room, and spent the night together just like they did the past few days.

l****************

"Chief! We have ran into a problem, there are two knights in town along with a creepy rouge-like man!"

The bandit chief raised an eyebrow,

"Two Pegasus knights and a thief?"

"No sir, one is a cavalier! From Lycia by the look of it. He's getting all close with the Pegasus knight."

The chief seemed to think for a moment, then he spoke,

"Do you know who the Pegasus knight is?"

The bandit nodded,

"He called her Farina."

A sinister grin crossed the bandit chief's face,

"She's one of the richest Pegasus knights in Ilia! Round up all of the surrounding bandits! We have to get there before they leave!"

"Aye sir!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wow… It has been a long time and I feel very bad for not updating this in forever, but school has been killing me. I don't really have much to say other than that, I forgot about the fic but then I remembered after i saw a video for Fire Emblem Awakening and resolved to write a fic about that. However, I will finish this one first. (ps. This chapter was my sad attempt to write an action part, my apologies if it sucks.)

Disclaimer:I don't own Fire Emblem.

Sain felt his shoulder shaking. At first he thought it was Farina and moved to put his arms around the person shaking him, then he opened his eyes.

It was Legault.

Sain jumped backwards in his bed, falling into Farina. She woke up and shouted,

"Legault! What are you doing here! And how did you get in?!"

"I need you guys to look outside, and I'm a thief, getting into your room was easy."

Sain stretched and walked towards the window, upon looking out of it he saw bandits running through the streets. Farina looked and then jumped backwards.

"Do you think we can deal with all of these bandits Sain?"

Legault spoke for him,

"No, it's rather unlikely."

"I wasn't asking you!" shouted Farina.

"I-I don't know... I suppose it is our duty as knights to protect the people isn't it?"

Farina nodded,

"Let's go Sain."

The two grabbed their weapons and ran out, Legault was left waiting. After a sigh, he ran after them.

The two grabbed their mounts, Legault rode along with Sain. The three of them began fighting to protect the town, however they were vastly outnumbered. Sain rode around cutting at bandits from his horseback while Legault moved like a blur, stabbing them in the back. Farina also swooped upon the bandits but in the end they just kept coming.

Sain looked weary as another five bandits came running down the street towards him and Legult. A few of the bandits had managed to knock Sain off of his horse and he was forced to fight on the ground. He was tired and getting sloppy, as a result a few bandits had managed to cut him.

That is when things really started to go sour. The bandits, knowing they had a Pegasus knight to deal with, brought archers with them. It wasn't long after Farina had noticed them when the sky became filled with arrows. Farina was able to dodge a few, but eventually her luck ran out. Farina's pegasus was hit by an arrow, then it bucked causing Farina to fall off.

Sain saw the whole thing, he cried out as his new love fell from the sky, unable to help.

Of course Legault caught her, sliding through the snow to get under her.

As the situation steadily grew worse, Sain called over Legault.

"Legault." he said while fighting a bandit, "I need you to take Farina away from here."

Legault looked at Sain like he was crazy,

"What? You can't be serious?"

Sain gave him a hard look, completely devoid of his usual cheery demeanor.

"I am very serious."

He cut down the man in front of him. Then he sighed, and gave Legault his stupid smile,

"Farina has made me so happy over these past days, heck, even during the war with Nergal. I owe her this. Besides, it sets me at ease that you two can make it out of here. I'm injured anyways; I'll just get you both killed. Can you please do this for me Legault?"

Suddenly Legault felt old, He really didn't want to make this decision.

"Fine Sain, I will."

Sain's smile glowed,

"Thank you Legault!"

Legault dashed to Sain's dismounted horse and got in the saddle, he rode to Farina just as she and Sain were getting circled by bandits. Legault grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her onto the horse. Sain looked back and yelled out,

"Goodbye my dove! I cherished our time together!"

Farina looked back and to her horror, saw all of the bandits run at Sain. She shouted at Legault,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Legault averted his eyes,

"It was Sain's request Farina."

"We have to go back Legault!"

"Farina... You know that won't help. We were all about to die anyways; there is nothing we can do."

"Sain... You stupid oaf..."

The two rode all night and day, by the afternoon they reached Farina's house. Once they arrived Farina entered, locked the door, and began to cry. Legault bought a room at an inn across town.

Farina mourned her lost lover for days. Finally, after three days, a knock came at the door. She hardly had the will to get up and open it. When she did, Farina was immediately given a hug from her older sister, who tried to console her. Kent arrived as well, but he was silent.

"Farina! I'm so sorry about what happened! Are you okay?!"

"Of course I'm not okay! The man I was in love with is probably dead! How the hell could I be okay!"

Farina was glaring at Fiora, right now the last person she needed to see was her older sister.

"I'm so sorry Farina... It will be alright.."

"No it won't!" Farina stomped a foot on the ground, "I cannot believe you! For months I hear nothing from you, and now you have the nerve to show up after the best thing that had ever happened to me died and say it's okay?!'"

Fiora was taken aback, she shouted in return,

"I was just trying to help! I thought you would be upset! Clearly you want to take your anger out on me! Just because I want to help you cope with it!"

"I don't need he-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Those were the first words Kent had said upon entering the house. He looked detached, emotionless, not visibly upset, he spoke slowly now.

"My best friend... Is dead... And he is dead because he saved you and Legault." he turned to Farina and Fiora, "I hardly think Sain gave his life just to have you two to argue! Both of you, have some respect for him!"

He now looked frustrated, Fiora turned to Farina,

"I'm sorry sister."

"No Fiora, I'm sorry, it's my fault."

The two hugged it out, and then Kent nodded and looked out the window to the falling snow... His best friend... The man he had spent his childhood with. He couldn't believe he was gone...

Just then they heard another furious knock on the door, they opened it but the man was gone, just a cloth package with a note attached.

Kent was the first to read the note. A look of awe crossed his face followed by a bright smile,

"HE'S ALIVE!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Farina as she sprinted to look at the note. It was true, Sain was alive. The men who captured him wanted a bounty of... 40,000 gold. Farina almost passed out on the spot. That was everything she had..

"That's a king's ransom... How can we pay it?" murmured Fiora.

Farina sighed,

"I have the money..."

"So that was their plan all along." muttered Kent.

Farina looked at the end of the note,

"If you want proof... It's in the package."

Farina needed to know the truth, she opened it slowly,

"Please don't be a finger, please don't be a finger." thought Farina.

She unwrapped it and saw the necklace she gave Sain while they were at that town. There was a note attached to it that read,

"My sweet love,

I am alive and I am terribly sorry I made you leave, but I couldn't bear to see you killed. Anyways, the bandits are not giving me long so I have to be quick. I understand if you don't want to pay the ransom Farina, it is ridiculous. I know it is everything you have saved up over your entire life so I would understand your choice completely. I'm not worth that much, not under any circumstance. Well, that's all I have time for my sweet flower, so I wish you a happy life. This may be the last thing you read from me!

Forever your lover and friend,

Sain."

That letter brought tears to Farina's eyes; she spoke in a stifled sob,

"You are worth that much Sain...

Authors note:

Well that's it! For this chapter xP. So I have figured out how I will make myself finish this fic, I will force myself to not start my new one for Awakening until this one is finished! So I will finish this as quickly as possible! At least that's the plan.. so, read, review, don't comment on my grammer or I will kill you, and have a good day/night.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a pretty quick chapter, but it's a good one none the less. On the other hand I FINALLY POSTED WITHIN A WEEK OF MY LAST UPDATE! Hahaha, success! Well, I have nothing to say here other than read, comment, review, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Farina went into her basement and pulled a small chest out of a wooden crate. She brought it upstairs and opened it in the moonlight. Priceless gems gleamed and gold shone, Farina let out a sad sigh.

She closed it and fell asleep, upon waking up she gathered her sister, Kent, and Legault. They rode to the location written on the back of the letter, there they waited until the bandits showed up.

Farina noticed they had Sain, he had a large bruise on his face but no other visible injuries. She looked back at her friends. Kent and Fiora were there... But Legault wasn't. Farina looked around quickly but didn't see him; obviously he had run off to do something. She didn't have time to think about it, the bandits were already eyeing the box in her hands with a hungry look.

Farina took a step forward and held it out. The bandits ran towards it and she pulled it back.

"Ah ah ah, give Sain to Kent."

The bandit leader gave a nod of the head and Sain was shoved over by Kent. Farina gave the bandits the chest and ran to Sain. They hugged each other,

"You didn't have to do that Farina." murmured Sain.

Farina gave him a slight slap on the face,

"Shut up, yes I did. I love you Sain, you are worth far more to me than forty-thousand gold."

"... Thank you Farina, I love you too."

She pulled Sain close and pressed her lips against his. It was a kiss filled with passion, but not a bodily kind, it was one of longing. At that moment the two of them realized they couldn't bear to spend time without the other.

After they broke off and took a step back, Kent chuckled,

"Good to have you back Sain."

"Glad to be back."

Now they turned their attention back to the bandits, who hadn't left.

"Well men, now that we have two of the most famous Ilian Pegasus knights along with their lovers, I think we could fetch a hefty ransom for them."

Kent nodded to Fiora and they both drew javelins, which were pointed at the leader. Kent spoke calmly for the two of them.

"Me and Fiora here are two of the best javelin throwers in the world. We practice on a daily basis and I can assure you we have gotten quite good. With this clear weather, I suspect that we could both hit and kill you before you get more than ten feet away. As for the rest of you, I would hardly want to be at the end of someone's blade when they are protecting the people they love." he gave Fiora's hand a squeeze. "And I see four people who love each other very much. So I implore you, rethink your course of action."

The bandits looked mortified at the speech, even Sain was a little afraid; he had never seen Kent quite like this. After a short discussion the bandit leader thrust the chest into the man next him.

"Put this in the cart."

The man nodded and walked off. Sain looked closely at the man and gave a slight grin, then turned his attention to Farina.

"So beauteous Farina, will I be staying with you when we return?"

She gave Sain a grin,

"Of course you will! I didn't spend forty thousand gold just to see you run away! You are going to be stuck working that off for a long time Sain."

Sain raised an eyebrow,

"Really, and tell me my dearest, how will I do that."

Farina shrugged, they walked back to their horses because the bandits finally turned away,

"I don't know, maybe some back rubs, some compliments, some kisses... Keeping the snow off of my front porch."

Sain looked appalled, then spoke in an exaggerated tone,

"You live in Ilia! That's not possible! You should have left me to my fate with the bandits!" Sain rested his hand on his forehead like he was going to faint.

Farina gave him a mischievous grin,

"Do you think bandits have return policies?"

Sain's face went pale and Farina laughed, she gave him another peck on his cheek.

Everyone mounted their horse except Sain, who didn't have one.

"Legault was supposed to take you... But he's gone to god knows where. Do want to ride with me Sain?"

He looked at Farina like she was insane,

"I thought men cannot ride on a Pegasus,"

Farina smilled,

"That's where you are wrong, men cannot FLY a Pegasus, they can ride on them if there is a woman flying."

Sain looked nervous,

"Well... Ummm"

She grabbed Sain and pulled him up against his will,

"Come on now Sain, you aren't afraid of heights are you?"

"No!"

"Well, then you will enjoy this."

She took off and noticed Sain gripping onto her hips for dear life. Farina became a little concerned,

"Are you okay Sain? I can set you down if you want."

Sain shook his head,

"No! This is wonderful!"

Farina gave Sain a judging look,

"So you are gripping my hips simply because you want to?"

"Yes, remember what happened with you grabbing my arm at the inn a while back?"

Farina blushed a little and nodded,

"I suppose I understand. Besides, now that you are going to live with me, I guess it's alright."

It wasn't long between the two of them arrived at Farina's house. Sain opened the door for her and they walked inside. Farina lit a fire and the two of them sat on the couch beside it. They put their arms around one another and sat there, staring absently into the fire. Farina finally spoke.

"I was so afraid I had lost you Sain..."

Sain gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"Ah my rose, you have me now. That's what matters isnt it?"

Farina tossed her head and gave a laugh,

"I suppose it is isn't it?" she pulled him close and gave Sain a soft kiss on the lips.

l********

Farina was lying in Sain's arms; the two of them were beginning to nod off when they heard a knock on the door. Farina and Sain sighed and got up to open it. Farina pulled open the door and saw Legault standing outside

"Legault! What are you doing here?! And where were you today!"

He laughed,

"I think Sain can answer that."

"I think you can show her Legault."

Legault tossed a sack to Farina. There was the metallic sound of coins hitting each other as the bag fell to the ground. Farina slowly opened it and gasped.

"But... How..."

She opened it further and it was the ransom she had given the bandit leader for Sain.

He smiled,

"You didn't take a close look at who the bandit leader gave the chest to? Sain did."

"Thank you Legault," Farina smiled and reached into her pocket purse of gold. Legault took a step back and put up his hands.

"No reward is necessary; I stole plenty of the bandits' money as well."

Farina laughed,

"Reward! Hah! I was going to give you ten gold so you could stay at the inn! But you seem to be fine!"

Sain stepped forward,

"Won't those bandits try to find you now?"

Legault shrugged

"I have bounty hunters and mercenaries chasing me. What's a few incompetent bandits added on?"

"Oohhh! How much is the bounty?!"

Sain and Legault looked at her judgingly; she took a step back and threw up her arms,

"What! I was not suggesting we kill him! Just that we fake his death and collect!"

Sain laughed,

"Thank you Legault, I apologize for Farina's behavior-" "Hey!" "-If you ever need to stay anyways feel free to come here."

"Thank you Sain, I'll keep that in mind. Well," he stretched and gave a sigh, "I have to get moving on. It has been nice seeing you two."

"Nice seeing you too Legault." said both of them at the same time.

And with that, he was gone.

Farina closed the door and gave a pout,

"Looks like you don't owe me anymore."

Sain chuckled and grabbed her by the waist and led her to the couch by the fire.

"I'll still do anything you want... Other than snow shoveling."

She shrugged, and sat down with him.

"Fair enough, well then can I ask you to hold me?"

"It would be my pleasure, dearest Farina."

She smiled: same old Sain.

L*******************

Not QUITE done, you guys have one more chapter to sit though, personally the next chapter is my favorite so Ill get it up soon, probably within a few days. Other than that, read, review, and have a nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this is my final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! It's just some humor and some fluff, but I still enjoyed writing it. Please read, review, and comment! I appreciate everyone who has read, liked, and favorited this story! It is always a good feeling to read another email that says "so and so favorited your story," so thank you! Hmmm, what else…. My next fic will be for FE Awakening for Lucina and Robin… so ill get to that soon enough. Thank you all for your support and ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or its characters.

l*****************

The two were walking home from the Ilian castle carrying a small chest of gold. The Sain and Farina had made quite the partnership and all of Ilia knew about them... And their relationship. Needless to say, Farina was rolling in money, but that was second now; Sain had become the new most important thing in her life. They entered her house and attempted to cook dinner together. Both of them learned that two bad cooks cooking together did not make a good meal, so they both resolved to get food from the local inn. They returned to Farina's house and sat on the same couch they had been sitting on every night since she ransomed Sain back. Sain smiled as he held her,

"Farina... When are we going to take this to the next level?"

She yawned and laid her head on his chest.

"Sain, I am much to tired to even think about doing anything like that-"

"No Farina! I mean getting married!"

She lifted her head and looked at him,

"Are you trying to propose to me Sain?"

"I-I YES I AM!"

She laid her head back on him and didn't even look him in the eye,

"Do it the right way Sain."

He got off the couch, knelt down on the floor and pulled a ring from his pocket,

"Will you marry me beauteous Farina?"

She sat up and gave him a radiant smile,

"Of course I will Sain, you mean everything to me!"

Farina slipped on the ring, it was made with the same kind of blue gem that was on the necklace she gave Sain three months ago.

"It's beautiful Sain... I love it..."

"I'm glad I made the right choice."

Farina gave a laugh,

"Well get back on the couch! It's getting cold without you!."

Sain sat down and Farina immediately threw her arms around him,

"I'm going to be the only girl you hit on right?"

Sain laughed,

"I won't be hitting on anyone anymore Farina, I already have you."

"Awww thank you Sain..." she yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed dearest?" spoke Sain.

"Mhm... Sounds like a good idea..."

He lifted Farina's light body off the couch and carried her into her bedroom. He set Farina on her bed. She pulled him down in a hug and pressed her lips against his. They laid there kissing for a minute, then Farina finally fell into sleep, arms around Sain.

l**************

Farina and Sain spent the next few months planning a marriage between missions, it took them a long time but in the end they succeeded in getting married.

l*****  
The most of the people they met during the war were present at the marriage. The ceremony itself was rather short, Fiora was a bridesmaid and Kent was Sain's best man, odd, because they were all going to be related after this marriage. Sain and Farina went to the alter and the priest, whom Farina ensured WAS NOT Serra, wed them. After a kiss the festivities began.

As couples were dancing to the band and talking, Farina took Sain by the arm and walked with him. Wil and Rebecca walked by and gave their congratulations. Sain and Farina smiled and thanked them, as they left the couple Farina whispered,  
"I'm proud of you Sain, if you had even looked at Rebecca in a longing way me and Wil would have used you as target practice after the celebration."

"What? Did you strike a deal with every guy here?!"

Farina pondered,  
"Let me see, Kent... Check, Eliwood... Check, Erk AND Raven... Check, Lyn for Florina... Check, Pent didn't care because Louise could kill you anyways, and... OH! Jaffar! Check... Yep, just about every guy with a girlfriend or wife."

Sain cringed at the last one,  
"Note to self, avoid Nino at all costs."

Farina laughed at that and put her arm around his waist,  
"it's okay Sain, I know you will be faithful, I just did it to mess with you... Though I think they were totally serious."

"Hi Sain!"

Nino was smiling, as cheery as always. Sain gave a small shriek and jumped back into Farina, she caught him and laughed.

"I'm sorry Nino, Sain is just a little afraid of marriage, that's all."

"Hey!" half-squeaked Sain.

Nino walked off, Sain sighed and turned around, he saw Jaffar. The man simply gave a nod and walked off; Sain breathed a sigh of relief.

"That means I live right? Right?!"

Farina chuckled,  
"Yes Sain, I think it does."

"Phew."

Priscilla walked by and said hello as well, Sain and Farina spoke to her, all the while Erk and Raven were glaring at them. When she left Sain turned to Farina,  
"Can we dance? These other women are beginning to frighten me."

Farina smiled,  
"Well look at you. I think they did a pretty good job scaring you into submission."

"Yes... They did."

Farina took Sain by the shoulders and Sain slipped his hands on Farina's hips. They pulled each other close and began to slow dance. Farina saw Nino, Priscilla, and Rebecca talking to each other and shot them a thumbs up behind Sain's back, confirming the plan/prank had been a success. The three girls smiled and nodded to her.

"You know I wouldn't have hit on them anyways right?" said Sain, he obviously noticed the thumbs up. Farina smiled,  
"Of course I knew, I just wanted to add some humor and scare you a bit."

"You are always keeping my life interesting aren't you Farina?"

"Always my love."

He pulled her closer and Farina stood on her toes and kissed him. They heard an "aww" from the crowd.

l******  
Will ran to Mattew during the kiss and gave him a bump on the elbow,  
"I want my money."

"What!"

"During the war we bet if Sain would get a girlfriend! You said he wouldn't! I won!"

"Fine fine... But I'll double it if you fight me in a duel..."

"Ah-ah-ah, Guy warned me, pay up."

Mattew grumbled,  
"Fine."

L*********

"So Farina... What are we going to do with our life now?"

Farina and Sain were sitting in their usual spot by the fire, it was the night after their wedding. Farina shrugged,

"I don't know. We could keep up our work... Or opt for an early retirement... Maybe have a few kids..." the last part was spoken in an almost seductive tone. She put a finger on chest and leaned over to kiss him.

"We can do whatever you want my wife."

Farina perked up,  
"So we can get another job!"

Sain rolled his eyes and chuckled,  
"You are such a tease Farina.."

Farina smiled and pulled Sain close to her. She smiled and said,  
"You know I love to mess with you Sain." before pulling him in for another deep kiss.

l*******

Sain and Farina lived a happy life from their wedding forward. They went on a few more mercenary jobs together but afterwards they retired from that work, despite being in high demand. The two of them bought a small shop after they retired. They had two children shortly after, one boy and one girl. Oddly enough, both had Farina's blue hair, but their son had Sain's brown eyes, while their daughter had Farina's violet eyes.

Fiora and Kent loved to visit and came over often. Fiora and Kent took about the same amount of time to get out of the mercenary business and a short time after Sain and Farrina's wedding they had made a family as well. Kent and Fiora often took their children to play with Sain and Farina's.

l*********

Sain's son was running around in his old armor, it was much to big for him and the helmet was hanging loose on his head. Sain was surprised his son had even been able to wear it. Sain and Farina gave a chuckle; they had their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Kent and Fiora were on the other couch, Fiora had her head laying against Kent's chest. Just then Kent and Fiora's son ran in wearing Kent's old armor. Both couples gave a hearty laugh. Sain spoke to the other couple,

"Well look at that! They will be just like us Kent!"

Fiora smiled,  
"Does that mean your son is going to be more flirtatious than you! Be careful Sain."

Farina laughed at that,  
"He doesn't flirt anymore! Besides, shouldn't you be worried? Your son will be as uptight as you AND Kent!"

The two husbands rolled their eyes and chuckled. Kent spoke up,  
"We have loosened up a bit! You have to give us some credit."

Sain nodded.  
"You have become a little more relaxed Kent, I'm a little surprised."

"Yeah well, I didn't want my family to be run like the Caelin knights."

Sain smiled at the memories,  
"Ah, that was brutal! You and your constant drills! A wise decision Kent."

Then Kent's son ran back into the room.  
"Uncle Sain! Uncle Sain! How do I pick up girls?!"

Sain laughed and looked at Kent,  
"You told him about that?"

Fiora spoke up,  
"I'll accept responsibility."

Sain ruffled the child's red hair,  
"You just have to be yourself. Just look over there at your father, he couldn't flirt to save his life-'Hey!'-and he married someone as beautiful as your mother."

Farina chimed in,  
"And your uncle was just being himself and I fell for him... Granted his usual self was a flirtatious fool."

Fiora smiled,  
"You really changed him didn't you."

Farina looked at Sain and shook her head,  
"No... He changed for me.."

l*****

Fiora and Kent were asleep in the quest room and the kids were all asleep, Sain was lying in their bed beside Farina. He spoke:  
"Farina, do you like our life now?"

Farina rolled over to face him,  
"What do you mean Sain?"

"Well... These last nine years have been so different from when we first met. I just want to make sure you were happy with them."

Farina laughed and put her arms around Sain,  
"Sain... I wouldn't trade these last 9 years with you for all the money and adventure in the world. I know it has been less active than we are used to... Raising a kids is hard work.. But for what it's worth, making this family with you is the most fulfilling thing I have ever done. No amount of money could amount to that."

Farina gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then looked at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you Farina, I can tell you that these last nine years have been the happiest years of my life too... No flirting isn't as bad as it first seemed."

Farina's soft smile turned into a grin,  
"Well, you did marry the most beautiful Pegasus knight in the land."

They heard a male voice from outside of the door.

"I would like to dispute that."

"KENT! Don't listen to our personal conversations."

They heard Kent stroll away chuckling to himself,  
"As if I don't hear you two listening to me and Fiora's door whenever we come over."

Sain smiled and whispered,  
"Your sister doesn't compare."

Farina spoke softly in an almost dreamy tone.  
"I love you Sain.. I'm so glad I paid that ransom."

Sain gave Farina a kiss on the forehead and ran a hand trhough her short, blue hair.  
"I'm glad you did too Farina, you have made me the happiest man in the world."

"I know Sain... I know.. You are worth everything to me."

L******

Hahaha, title drop…. Or as close as I can get to it. Well, I hope all the readers enjoyed, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. I have written fics pairing Sain with all three Pegasus knights and this one has to be my favorite by far. Well, enough of that, I'm glad you read my fic! Review, comment, favorite, etc. Sadly, I'm pretty sure I'm done writing fics with cavaliers and Pegasus knights, this is my…. 5th? Maybe more, so sorry Sain, but I can't write about you anymore xP…. At least for the time being. Well, that's curtains for me! Thanks for reading and have a great Easter! Happy fic reading!


End file.
